Shattered Remains
by silverfox45
Summary: Someone can only take so much for so long. But will they make the right or wrong decision? Unrequited love can be a double edged sword. Which can be good or bad. Warnings inside.


**Silverfox**: Well hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in a long time. But I seemed to have lost track of where I want to go. So it's taking time and my stories maybe rewritten in the near future. Besides I've been busy with school too, than writer's block. But I have some creative juices flowing, so to hold you all over, you get this one-shot. I'll try to update as soon as possible, when I get my bearings.

**Naruto**: -hugs – Yay you came back. About time.

**Silverfox**: Um... thanks. Where is your partner?

**Naruto**: -shrugs- Don't know around maybe.

**Silverfox**: I see. Well anyways enjoy this one shot. Please no flames.

**Naruto**: -smiles- Enjoy indeed and she doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Warning**: Self-inflicted harm in cutting and possible character death.

Shattered Remains

Waiting by the bridge, the wind lightly blew passed me. It played with my hair, but my gaze was focused on the river below. I could see my reflection, as my mask dropped. Eyes looked back to me, carrying sorrow, pain and anguish. These eyes that have seen so much and could never get my one desire. But the pain would never go away. It would remain, as I watched from afar as my loved one shares their life with another. Unrequited love hurts, knowing the one you loved would never look at you or even fall in love with you. Instead they would always turn a blind eye towards you and fall for another.

It hurts, whenever I see them together, my heart breaks even more. The little pieces that remained, they shattered into tiny pieces. Soon I will have no pieces left to break. It hurts and the pain never goes away. I never told them my feelings, because I know they would never be returned. I sighed unhappily. I wanted that happiness and I knew who my happiness was. But they were with another and I have nothing left. Sure we're still friends, but I want more than that. I want more, but I would never get it. So I've learned to keep my feelings hidden and shielded away from them. No need for them to reject me again. I get that enough from just watching them interact with the one they want and how others treat me in the village.

After years of fighting for it, it seemed my loved one had finally captured the love of our pink haired friend. When we were just in our academy years, he was always talking about her and trying so much. But she rejected him over and over again. I have loved him since, our first kiss all those years ago and secretly hoped, that he would know I would always, be there for him. But he remained dense and we fought all the time and he couldn't shut up about the pink slut. Finally after, so long, she had finally accepted his advances and now they were happy and in love. But I remained on the side, refusing to step in. Even though I love him, I refuse to get in his way. I don't want to burden him with my love. So I keep it to myself, even though the sting of hurt never leaves.

I gaze at the river, at my pathetic reflection. Tear stains on my cheeks and dark bags underneath my eyes. I look like hell, but no one comments on it. They are too focused on their lives and the love they share with each other. I'm a third wheel, even though I crave the love of my best friend. The love I will never get. I shook my head and moved away from the edge of water. I leaned on the bridge wall, waiting for my teammates and my sensei to arrive. They should be here soon and it would be just another day of training, where I'll be close to him. I crave for those times, when we touch in sparring. It lets me know that he's here and that he won't leave. Even though his love is for another, I cherish those moments when we are close together like that. It gives me a thrill and a taste on what it would be like, if he chose me over her.

I drifted out of my thoughts, when I heard their familiar laughter. I glanced over and spotted both of them coming up the path. They were holding hands and giggling like no tomorrow. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. I turn away, not wanting my hurt and rage to boil over. I wanted him; I have wanted him for years. And now he was with the girl, who couldn't care less about him. She only chose him, because she was getting sick of getting rejected. But no that slut had to steal him away from me. I could fight for him and than our friendship would be destroyed. I needed some part of his sunny exterior in my life, even if it's just friendship. I couldn't risk losing my only piece of him that I could hold onto. I couldn't risk losing it, so I will let her have him, no matter how much it hurts.

They come up and didn't even seem to notice me. They were lost in their own little world. They giggled and touched and kissed each other. How I wished that was him doing that to me, instead of her. But all I do is look away and let them have their time. Our sensei is late, like usual. Today is no different. Soon enough he showed up, spewing off a lame excuse. Of course no one believed him. He just laughed it off and told us we have the day off. The happy couple smile brightly, already planning their date and how to spend the rest of the day together. Our sensei disappeared in a poof of smoke and I turned and left. I didn't look back, but I could feel those eyes glancing briefly at my retreating back, before turning back to the girl in front of him.

I sighed softly and walked back to my place. My lonely place, that has remained the same, even after the slaughter. I don't know why I still live there. Maybe it's because the memories, keep me company, while the love of my life plans his life with his loved one. I walk into the brooding doors and let the memories wash over me; the good memories and the bad memories. They all mix and mash with me and inside of me. I sighed softly, closing the door behind me. My mind was drifting off as I walked into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen, remembering my mother as she cooked supper here when I was younger. It was before the slaughter that it happened. Those were good memoires and she made the best food ever. I gathered what I wanted and I was going to make myself a quick meal. My stomach was growling and in need of food. However as I was chopping, the knife slipped and cut me. I cursed lightly and dropped the knife to get cleaned up. I grabbed a towel and was going to wrap it around my wrist. But I didn't, I was so fascinated by the blood seeping out. How my life force just seemed too bled from the wound. I felt free, as those unrequited feelings seemed to vanish. I began to wonder, what will happen, if I cut more. Would I finally be free from these emotions?

The temptation tempted me more, saying that I would finally be free and unhurt. That I won't have to ever deal with unrequited love again. It beckoned me. I dropped the towel and grabbed the knife. I slide down and slashed my wrist again. The blood was so pretty and my life just seemed to fade away with each drop. It's hard to believe this red liquid, was my very life force. It was my life, dripping out like a steady stream onto the kitchen floor. It's also hard to believe that unrequited love drove me to this. But it wasn't just that, it was a combination of everything. But this was simple and freedom was just on the horizon. I slashed again, letting the blood drip, as I cut in deeper. I wanted that high; I wanted that freedom from everything.

I dropped the knife, as I felt lightheaded. It landed with a clang and I laughed as I rested against the counter drawers. I could feel my life slowly slipping from me. I blinked, as everything started to blur. It seemed that my time was finally up. My freedom from everything, from my hatred, my brother and my unrequited love, all of it gone as the blood drained out of me. I felt the darkness beckoning me and I embraced it, but before I could fully fall under it. I heard my front door slam open and someone rushing inside. Someone touched my shoulder, trying to get my attention. But their voice was slurred and I couldn't focus on them. Instead I slurred and gazed at the person blearily. I had no idea who it was. "I love you Naruto. I always will." Then the darkness took me under its dark wing. The last thing I heard was someone's voice screaming my name.

In case you are all wondering, which I'm sure you are. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm in love with my best friend Naruto Uzamaki. However the love of my life is dating our pink haired teammate Sakura Haruno. They have been dating for two years now and they still seem to be going strong. A combination of things has driven me to this and I don't regret it. I regret one thing in my entire life. That one thing is that I never told him, how I truly felt. That is my story and my only regret.

Owari or TBC depends. Heh.

**Silverfox**: That was kind of sad. R&R please, just no flames. It is my first, first person perspective. I think it turned out good. Anyways, I may or may not continue it.

**Naurto**: -blinks- Oh my god, what happened to Sasuke? Oh my god who found him? My lover is dead?

**Silverfox**: -shrugs- I may continue it. But it just depends on how I feel. It would just be one more part to it, if I decided to write another part.

**Naruto**: -glares- You're so mean.

**Silverfox**: -shrugs- We will have to see. Later everyone and please read and review! I love reviews. Peace out!


End file.
